A Love Unaccepted
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Sabine/Ezra. Earth AU. In this story Sabine is aged down to 11.


I walked into the library for lunch, waiting for Sabine, a year 7 girl I had befriended a couple weeks ago. She walked in and smiled at me, she looked a bit down and I was worried.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. She walked up to me and sat down next to me, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm okay, I just saw my dad at the weekend, and I haven't seen him in two years, since my mum died." She said. I was shocked, I didn't know this.

"Oh my god, that's horrible, I'm so sorry." I comforted. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, sort of smiling.

I knew that it was wrong to make a move on Sabine, she was three years younger than me, but I think that I was falling for her, I knew that I couldn't, but I couldn't deny how I felt.

If she felt the same, then maybe I would accept my feelings, but if she didn't, then I would push it down, and remain friends. I decided it was time to take a step to accelerate our relationship, I was unsure about how comfortable she was with me touching her, so I decided to test that.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her, she looked up at me surprised, I thought she didn't like it, so I retracted my hand. Sabine looked down at my hand, and took it in hers, gently rubbing it with her free thumb and put my hand on her thigh. I looked at her shocked. She smirked up at me. She made a pincer motion with her thumb and index finger, I knew what she meant and guessed that she was okay with it.

I gently squeezed her knee, making her giggle quietly. She smiled up at me.

She saw the teacher coming and grabbed a book as I retracted my grip from her knee. The teacher walked past eyeing me and Sabine suspiciously, and walking away.

Sabine put the book she grabbed down on the seat next to her and looked down. I grabbed her chin, gently pulling her face towards mine and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still surprised that she let me touch her face.

"I'm okay, just worried about if someone sees me here." She said. I looked deeper into her eyes and saw the anxiety rippling through them. I was angry that someone could be hurting my Sabine like this, so much that her life has been disrupted by anxiety.

Sabine stood up and walked over to the bookcase opposite where we were sat. I watched her as she walked there, before she spun on her heels and walked up to me and looked down at me where I sat on my chair.

I looked up at her confused. I saw that she noticed I was looking her in the eyes, at that moment I had trouble resisting reaching up, putting my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her down so her lips could meet mine.

Then suddenly, she grabbed my face forcefully with both hands and pulled me up towards her and gently kissed me.

I was shocked with what she was doing but I allowed it because I've wanted this to happen for a couple weeks. Sabine pulled back roughly and sat in the chair with her head in her hands.

I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She looked up at me with tear-stained cheeks and I looked back at her with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, do you hate me now!?" She said through her tears, before putting her head in her hands again.

It hurt my heart to see her like this, and I knew what I had to do to show her that I didn't mind the kiss. I pulled her face out of her hands and level with mine, and pressed my lips to hers. I made sure to do it gently as she only had a small face, I guess she didn't mind when I heard her squeal slightly as she pushed against me. After a minute I pulled back and looked down with a heavy blush.

"Sabine.. Look.. please don't be angry with me. I just had to show you that.. I love you." I said, spilling my feelings out to her. She stared intently into my eyes.

"I.. love you too." She said making my head perk up in happiness.

"Really?" I said, with a broad smile spreading across my face. Sabine smiled back at me with a look of relief.

"I thought I was foolish for falling in love with a boy 3 years older than me." She said, smiling at me.

"I thought I was an idiot for falling in love with a girl who was three years younger than me." I said, making her smile widen.

Sabine got up and put her legs either side of mine, and pressed her lips to mine. She kissed me vigorously with an amount of passion that I had not expected from a girl of her age. We continued kissing for about a minute until we broke apart to breathe.

Sabine pulled back and just smiled at me. I smiled back at her and held her cute face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. She then took one of my hands in hers, closed her eyes and curled up in my lap.

"You okay?" I asked as I gently stroked her hair.

"I'm excellent now that I have you. But I just want to be in your company all the time." She said, looking up at me and smiling, before curling up again.

Sabine had this effect on me like no-one else did. It soothed me and made my heart feel so complete and at ease, the thought of Sabine coming to harm brought about a pain in my heart.

I looked at my phone and saw that we had only two minutes until our next lesson.

"Sabine." I said, gently stroking her thigh, "we have two minutes until lesson." I looked at her still curled up in my lap. I gently nudged her and repeated her name, but she stayed where she was.

"Ughhh, don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you." She said, remaining where she was.

"C'mon Sabine, we have to go, do you want to get detention?"

"I don't care if I get detention, I'll just not go. They'd prevent me from being with the person I love." She said, looking into my eyes.

"You naughty little girl, you follow in my ways too much, that'll get you a bad reputation y'know."

"Why would I go when staying with you is so much more enticing? Wouldn't you prefer me to be with you then not?" She asked.

"Of course I would, I always want you to be with me no matter what." And with that we stood up and walked to our lesson, which coincidently was maths for both of us, and our classes were neighbors. We arrived at our rooms and I saw that my class had already gone in. I turned around and looked at Sabine, who was looking up into my eyes.

"I've already gone in, I'll meet you out here after?" I said, looking into her gleaming eyes. Instead of replying, she made a come here motion with her hand. I walked up to her and she grabbed my tie and forcefully pulled me down to her eye level. She put her hand on my shoulder and leant into my ear and whispered " _I love you"_.

I knew that in a normal circumstance she would've just said it, but in a crowded corridor, we had to be very careful and to not do or say anything that would even imply romanticity between us. I stood up straight and my hand on her shoulder, gently stroking her cheek with my thumb. " _I love you too."_ I mouthed back to her. She giggled and looked down until I heard my teacher calling me into class. I waved goodbye to Sabine who returned the gesture, pointing a warm smile in my direction.

During class I could not get Sabine off my mind. I attempted to do the work but my mind didn't want numbers in it, all it wanted in it was Sabine. I thought a lot about her, and how things would change now that we were together. I knew there was no way I could tell my parents about Sabine, they most definitely would not approve of our relationship, like everyone in general. I knew that hardly anyone would understand the love Sabine and I have for each other.

A long hour later, school ended. I walked out my class and saw Sabine patiently waiting for me. She looked up and saw me, and I gave her a smile which she returned.

"Shall we leave?" I asked.

"Can you carry me home?" She asked. I turned back to her and raised a brow at her request.

"How?"

"On your shoulders?" She asked, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist. I finally caved and agreed, lifting her up and sitting her on my shoulders. Sabine giggled as I put her there, and then I started to walk out of school.

I reached the gate, ignoring the looks and comments I got from people about Sabine being on my shoulders. Whilst walking home, I felt Sabine's weight shift and I looked up to see her leant down and feel a light kiss on my cheek. I looked at her and smiled.

"Can I go back to your house?" Sabine asked above me. I looked back up at her.

"Don't you need to get home?"

"My mum isn't picking me up until 4, so I've got time to kill, and what better way to kill time than to spend it with you."

"I'm not sure how I'm going to introduce you to my mum."

"Just say I'm your friend and that my mum will be picking me up later."

"Okay sweetie." I said. We continued walking until we reached my house. I rang the doorbell and felt Sabine's hand go around my neck.

"Put me down now honey." She said. I smiled at her name for me and lifted her off my shoulders and put her down in front of me, resting my hands on her shoulders. My mum opened the door and immediately met eyes with Sabine, giving me a curious look.

"Mum, this is Sabine, she's staying until 4 when her mum comes to get her." I said authoritatively. She simply nodded and allowed Sabine in.

Sabine and I walked in and left our shoes and bags by the door, and walked up the stairs to my room. I laid on my bed and opened my arms and gestured for Sabine to join me. She smiled and crawled into my arms, snuggling against me as I cuddled her close.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" I asked, gently stroking her forearm.

"How much I love you." She said, turning over and giving me a kiss and gazing into my eyes. "What about you?"

"How lucky I am to have a girlfriend as amazing and beautiful as you." I said. Sabine smirked at me.

"I'm your girlfriend huh?" She said, with a devilish smirk. I smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yes you are. I love you so much."

Sabine smiled and me and nuzzled her face into my chest.

I still couldn't believe that this was real. Sabine, the girl of my dreams loved me, and I loved her back like no-one I have ever loved before.

I know that I have never loved anyone before like I love Sabine. To others she was just a young girl who wasn't really all that attractive. But to me, she was beautiful, cute and a lovely young girl. She was perfect.

After about five minutes, I heard a gentle purring. I looked down and saw Sabine peacefully sleeping against my chest. I smiled and stroked Sabine's cheek while she kept purring against my chest. I decided to let her sleep like that and continue my roleplay on Twitter.

About 30 minutes later I heard a phone ringing. It wasn't mine so I guessed it was Sabine's. Sabine shifted and I looked down to see her waking up.

"Rise and shine beautiful." I said, smiling at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"What a handsome sight to wake up to." She said as I felt my heart warming.

"I think your phone just rang sweetie." I informed. Sabine sat up and grabbed her phone. She turned it on and had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh shit, I was meant to meet my mum twenty minutes ago!" She exclaimed. "I bet she's wondering where I am."

"You were the one who fell asleep cuddled up in a ball against my chest." I said with a smirk.

"You're not helping."

"Hey I didn't say that I didn't like it. But you know you can't tell anyone about us."

"I know honey, I won't." Sabine said, smiling at me before picking up her bag and walking towards the door.

We reached the front door and I was about to follow Sabine and exit, but she put out a hand to stop me.

"Uh-uh you're not coming with me." Sabine said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. What if my mum sees me with you? She's going to add up me being with you and me being late!"

"But what if something happens to you when I'm not there to protect you?!" I said with a pained expression.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me whilst I'm alone." She said, reassuring me a little. I rested my hands on her shoulders and rubbed her cheeks while she looked up at me with an amazingly cute expression. The thought of her coming to harm was more than enough to bring about a sting in my chest. I begrudgingly let her walk away.

Sabine disappeared from sight, but not before turning around, waving at me with a broad smile. I immediately felt a hole in my chest in the absence of Sabine. I made sure to text her telling her to text me when she got home and that I couldn't live without her.

About half an hour later, Sabine texted me to tell me to call her on Skype. I did and she picked up.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted, my emotions upbeat at the sight of Sabine's unmatched looks. I was off camera currently as I was changing out of my uniform and into pyjamas.

"Where's your face? I miss it." Sabine said with a sad tone.


End file.
